That One Girlfriend
by StuckWithNoName
Summary: Korra, Bolin and Mako are sibilings AU. But what happens after Korra starts liking Mako's girlfriend? One-shot.
**Author's Note: so i got bored and wrote a nice little one-shot, i hope that turned out well. Anyway, enjoy this :)**

* * *

Korra was sitting on the couch, not even watching TV, just staring at the black screen thinking. How could she do that to her own brother? She knew Mako would only want the best for her, but kissing his ex? Maybe that was crossing a line there.

Things didn't end up so well for Asami and Mako. They ended it on good terms, as he said, but when people say they can stay friends after a break up- they don't really mean that, don't they? Her brother had girlfriends before, none of them stayed friends with him.

He knew about her being attracted to both guys and girls, but he was never worried about her liking his girlfriends. And she was never worried about him liking hers. It was a mutual understanding. And they agreed to always tell each other if they feel anything different.

But there's something different about that girl. She knew she should've told Mako when she began to feel something, but she was so good for her brother that she couldn't make it weird for him. For both of them. She was actually pretty surprised when they broke up. She was perfect for him, and he for her, but she guessed there's more than what you can see.

When they broke up, Mako was broken. He came home saying that ruined the best relationship he ever had. But she calmed him down. They stayed up all night with Bolin, had snacks, watched movies and eventually he calmed down, and understood that it was all for the best.

It's been a month since, and surprisingly- they stayed friends. Asami still came by to their home, they still hung out, and everytime Korra asked her brother if they're getting back together- he always said they're better of as friends. She still doesn't know if she believes him.

She was still busy feeling guilty when she heard her little brother coming towards her.

"Are you okay?" He asked her. She guessed it was because she was staring at nothing for the past half an hour. He could always read her, since they were kids. He was 10 minutes younger then her, but she always liked to mention it. He sat next to her on the couch, examining her face.

"What? Y-Yeah, sure, I'm fine." The avatar was trying to sound a little less distracted than she really was.

It didn't seen like she was very convincing, because a second later, he noticed. "Okay, I know that face, you had it when you burnt mom's desk when you first discovered you can firebend. What is it?"

"W-What? I told you, Bo, I'm fine, really."

"Pretty pretty please? I promise I won't tell."

"Fine. But you have to promise not to tell Mako. He can't know. I'll tell him, I'll have to, just... Not yet." She wanted to tell him herself. He can't hear that from Bolin, he'd go ask Asmai, and they didn't get the chance to talk about that kiss yet.

"Promise. Not even Opal. Okay, maybe Opal, but we can trust her. Now spill."

"Fine. I sorta, maybe... Kissed Asami."

He didn't answer right away. _Talk, Bolin!_ She thought _._ It wasn't as bad as it sounds, right? They're friends now. It's fine. Korra and Asami had been friends when Mako was dating her. Yeah, she liked her, but she never thought about doing something like that when they were together. She knew she could never do that to both of them.

Finally, he answered, "You what? But, you... And Asami- What?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. But I mean, it's been a month! He has to be slightly over her, right? He won't be mad, right?"

"Mad? No, I don't think he'll be mad. Surprised, probably. Why didn't you tell him when you liked her like you always say you'd do?"

"I couldn't. She's too perfect for me to make it weird between them. But then they broke up and somehow she sticked around and then we kissed and now I don't know wha-"

"Shhh, Korra. I'm thinking." She figured he'd stop her rambling at some point. She had to calm down. She had to tell Mako.

"Okay, from the beginning. How did that happen?" She wasn't sure why that was important to Bolin, but she figured it's a good chance to get it off her chest to someone who didn't date the girl she kissed.

"Well, remember when she was here two days ago? When she stopped by and Mako forgot so he wasn't here?" She saw he was making his thinking face, but she wasn't sure if he still remembers.

"Anyway, he was gone. So I called him and he said he'd only be back in a few hours, and asked if I could keep her company in that time. You were gone, too, so I figured- yeah, sure, Asami is great. So we hung out and we talked a lot and apparently we have a lot in common. She's an amazing person. And sweet and smart and funny. Her hair looks so beautiful all the time- how does she even do that? I bet that even when she gets out of bed it would look that perfect. And-"

"You're rambling again. Get to the kiss."

"Oh. Sure, yeah." She was blushing by that point. "Anyway, we were here watching a movie, when suddenly she asked me what I think about her and Mako staying friends. I told her that it didn't happen before, so she must be very special. I couldv'e sworn I saw her blushing. She said that something was keeping her there. She wasn't sure what. I thought that maybe she still liked Mako, maybe she was scared to admit it. I asked her if she still liked him, she said no. And then she was suddenly closer, when you think of it. And I looked at her, and asked her if maybe she liked someone else. She said yes. The next thing I knew, we were kissing."

"Oh wow." He seemed like he didn't know what to say next. "Do you like her?"

She thought about it. Does she? Well, yeah, she did, but she never thought something would happen, so she was happy to put that aside. And when she finally got a little over her brother's ex, she came back. But... It's Asami. It's not even weird to like her. It feels natural to Korra the more she thinks about it.

"I... Yeah. And I'm pretty sure she likes me to."

"Then go for it. Mako wants the best for you and you know it. Just tell him. And then go talk to Asami, it sounds like you have a lot to talk about."

"I should, but I'm... I'm sacred to. What if he'll find it too weird? Maybe he still likes her? I'm not sure if I can tell him."

And like someone called him, Mako came in. "Tell me what?"

"Nothing!" Korra said, sound nervous. Like her little bro, her older brother could see when something was off. He gave her the look that he always does that says that she should probably spill.

"Fine." _I can do it._ "Me and Asami kissed. And before you say anything, I know it was wrong, and I know it's weird- but that's the thing, it wasn't wrong. Not really, not for me."

"Finally." What? She didn't see that one coming. What?

"You... What?"

"A week ago, I asked her why we're still friends. It wasn't weird, I like it much better this way, but I wanted to make sure she didn't still have feelings for me or anything. She told me it's because of you. That she liked that we stayed friends, but the real reason was that she liked you. I told her you probably like her back- I mean, who can miss the way you look at her?"

There's that blushing again, damnit.

He continued while Korra never moved her confused face. "For the past week, I got her to get the courage to tell you. I even pretended that I forgot she needs to come over for you two. I guess that one worked."

"You... You're an amazing brother, did you know that?" Korra was shocked. She knew her brother was pretty great, but that was surprising.

"Yeah, Bolin says that a lot."

She almost forgot Bolin was there, she was busy thinking of Asami again. But she remembered him again when he took both of them into a bear hug that made it difficult to breath. "We're great at being siblings, aren't we?" Well, at least Bolin could talk.

When Bolin let them go, there was a knock at the door. Mako grinned, amd his sister just looked confused. "Is someone supposed to come?"

Bolin was smiling, too. "Come on, Korra. Even i got who that was. Open the door."

She went for the door, and even though she had a pretty nice guess of who that was, she didn't want to get her hopes up. And just as expected, Asami was at the door, with the same smile Korra couldn't help but to smile back at. She turned around to see that her brothers just happened to leave the room.

Well, she thought, it's a good thing she has her older brother there to look out for her.


End file.
